


Ya Like Jazz?

by Redmoog



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bee Movie References, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmoog/pseuds/Redmoog
Summary: A short thing that references the Bee Movie. I'm sure you know what this is.





	Ya Like Jazz?

It was movie night in the Autobot base again, and Ratchet felt the familiar curiosity and righteous reluctance to participte in his spark. Rewind wasn't here to direct movie night, and this left the movie choice to Drift and Rodimus, who couldn't agree on which movie to watch. 

Ratchet sometimes found them ridiculous. He had his moments of finding every mech on base ridiculous. Brainstorm and his briefcase, Rung and his altmode, whatever it was. Rodimus and Drift had been dancing around each other, both trying to see who would give in and make the first move. Ratchet had no idea how they had ended up together, and he didn't want to know either. However it was information that might come in handy one day and he made a note to ask Swerve about it. Swerve had all the gossip.

Eventually the movie matter was settled by Jazz suggesting a human movie. Clearly he hadn't lost his enthusiasm for Earth's culture. Despite himself, Ratchet was intrigued. The Bee Movie. Bumblebee looked the most interested, and he settled down beside Ratchet. The medic resigned himself to an hour or two of noisy comments from the yellow bot. The scout was going to be insufferable after this. 

The lights were turned off and now the only luminescence came from optics, visors, biolights and the screen. 

As he'd expected, The Bee Movie was full of utterly ridiculous nonsense. Everyone was watching in silent contemplation, and when Ratchet drew his optics away from the screen for a moment he saw that Prowl was comfortably seated with Jazz in a rare show of openness. The Autobot tactician hardly let himself bee seen with his lover, and this was fun to watch especially since Jazz kept one arm behind them, absently tracing circles on Prowl's doorwings while they watched. Every so often those doorwings would flutter in pleasure. Prowl seemed amused by the show.

Ratchet turned back to the movie, just in time to hear, "Ya like jazz?" 

A ripple of laughter went through the assembled bots and some of them turned to glance at Jazz and Prowl. Jazz was smiling self-satisfactorily. He had known this would happen. Ratchet saw him tilt slightly towards Prowl to guage the Praxian's reaction. 

Prowl was frowning, wondering if he had heard right. He gestured for Rodimus to rewind it a bit, and the young Prime obliged happily. 

"Ya like jazz?" came on again.

Ratchet rubbed his faceplate in slight irritation. Young bots these days, getting a laugh out of such dumb things. Then he realized it wasn't dumb and he was the one being dumb because Jazz had chosen the movie, and he was with Prowl, which meant that "ya like jazz?" was directed at the former enforcer. Like the other bots, he gave in and watched. 

"D'ya like jazz, Prowler?" Jazz asked teasingly, continuing to draw circles on Prowl's doorwings. The way he said it was a lot less creepier than how the bee said it. Still, he looked expectant, a mixture of hope and apprehension. Ratchet could feel his EM field from here. That meant Prowl could feel what Jazz was feeling too and knew what the SpecOps mech meant. 

"Yes," said Prowl, smirking a bit. "I like Jazz very much."

Someone near them squealed, and Prowl's doorwings shot up in surprise. He turned to that squealer, and saw that it was the normally calm Drift. Prowl ignored him and asked Rodimus to continue the movie. 

Throughout the rest of the show Prowl and Jazz seemed to sit closer than before, and instead of only Jazz initiating contact, Prowl was lightly rubbing one of Jazz's sensory horns, something Ratchet knew Jazz enjoyed very much.

Couples like them gave Ratchet hope. Couples like them gave Cybertron hope. Couples like them used to embarrass Prowl, but look where he was now? 

It made Ratchet think of a particular ship he believed to be abandoned. 

Little did he know the shippers weren't giving up quite so easily...even if they had learned to respect others.


End file.
